


Like We Used To

by sneksonaplane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Submissive bby Liam, daddy scott, kind of PWP, minimal plot at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneksonaplane/pseuds/sneksonaplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something clicks into place inside Scott when he begins to nose along Liam’s jaw line, to pepper kisses over the soft skin while simultaneously scenting his beta, and Liam automatically bares his throat to him in submission. He hasn’t felt <i>whole</i> for so long with his pack falling apart, and it’s still not right, he can feel his weakened tie with each of his pack mates like a physical ache, but part of the ache dissipates as he reacquaints himself with Liam’s body, his scent. As he builds the old bond between them all over again. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>the one where Liam shows up at Scott's house after trying to kill him and they have makeup almost-sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like We Used To

Scott doesn’t expect Liam to show up at his house on the same night the beta tried to kill him. 

And yet here he is, standing uncertainly in the doorway to his alpha’s bedroom, like he’s unsure if he should actually come inside. Scott watches him cautiously, thinks hard about what to say but can’t come up with anything. He’s not exactly mad at Liam, or even worried he’ll be attacked again, he just. Doesn’t know what to feel. That doesn’t mean he’s going to leave Liam standing in the doorway, looking painfully uncomfortable and a bit like a kicked puppy. 

“Liam.” He says it as gently as possible, but Liam’s whole body still goes tense at the sound of his own name being spoken, and he dares a glance at Scott before going back to staring down at his feet. “You can come in if you want. You don’t have to stand out in the hallway forever.” 

Scott takes a few slow steps towards the beta, who finally makes eye contact with him and seems to crumble the moment he looks into Scott’s eyes. Expression turning to one of outright anguish, Liam’s eyes fill with tears right before he chokes out the word, “Alpha,” and throws himself forward at Scott.

It takes less than a second to realize Liam isn’t attacking him like he had hours ago, to open his arms and then wrap them around his beta when Liam all but collapses into him, sobbing into Scott’s chest where he’s hidden his face against it. 

“Alpha, alpha- Scott, ‘m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Liam doesn’t seem to realize he’s babbling, repeating the same few phrases over and over, variations of _alpha_ and Scott’s name along with fervent apologies. Scott rubs a broad hand along Liam’s back while his beta shudders with the force of his sobs. 

It’s instinctive for him to comfort the younger boy, to gently try to shush him with murmurs of, “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay.” But neither his voice nor his comforting gestures seem to have much effect- Liam just keeps saying he’s sorry, keeps sniffling and crying into the front of Scott’s shirt. It’s when he gets even more worked up, heartbeat speeding up and his words being replaced with frantic gasps for air like he’s hyperventilating that Scott makes a more serious effort to calm him. He rests one hand on the small of Liam’s back, uses the other to grasp the back of his neck and gently force the beta to look up at him. 

“Liam.” His tone is firm, commanding the full attention of the boy it’s directed at, and he lets his eyes flash red briefly for good measure. “It’s okay. What you did- you weren’t thinking clearly, you were losing Hayden and Theo was manipulating you, and you made a mistake. It’s okay.” 

Scott hears Liam’s pulse slow back down, his breathing returning almost to normal as the beta blinks watery eyes up at him and half whispers, “ _Daddy_.”

This time he’s the one to go slightly breathless, his grip tightening on the nape of Liam’s neck when he hears that one word. He’s always shaken up when Liam calls him ‘Daddy’, overwhelmed by the intense reaction it elicits in him, but tonight he’s especially thrown off by it. Liam hasn’t called him that in at least a month, not since the last time he’d crawled into bed with Scott and Kira and begged for them to touch him with that soft, sweet voice of his. When he’d stopped visiting them at night, stopped leaning into Scott’s touches and pleading for kisses at every turn, Scott assumed it was because of Hayden, that Liam didn’t want to be with the both of them while pursuing a girl his own age. He’d thought his beta wanted a more normal, monogamous relationship. 

He realizes now that isn’t the case, that Liam distancing himself from his alpha and from Kira was probably less about wanting to just be with Hayden and more about Theo’s subtle manipulation of the whole pack to pull them apart. He’d berate himself for not noticing it sooner, but he has more important things to do. Like taking care of the little beta who’s still clinging to him and sniffling occasionally even though the flow of his tears has slowed considerably. 

“Baby.” He croons, absently combing his fingers through the back of Liam’s hair while he leans down to press their lips together. “I’m right here. Daddy’s got you.” 

When Scott backs off slightly, Liam whines and surges forward for another kiss, but the alpha just silences him and walks backwards until he feels his legs hit the foot of his bed, guiding Liam along with him the whole way. He sits down on the bed, pulls Liam into his lap and quickly resumes kissing him, fucking his tongue into the beta’s mouth and familiarizing himself with the taste of his lips again. 

 

Something clicks into place inside Scott when he begins to nose along Liam’s jaw line, to pepper kisses over the soft skin while simultaneously scenting his beta, and Liam automatically bares his throat to him in submission. He hasn’t felt _whole_ for so long with his pack falling apart, and it’s still not right, he can feel his weakened tie with each of his pack mates like a physical ache, but part of the ache dissipates as he reacquaints himself with Liam’s body, his scent. As he builds the old bond between them all over again. 

Liam has started rocking his hips down against Scott’s, making the bulge of his half hard cock felt, and just the evidence of his arousal is enough to make Scott himself hard too. He settles his hands low on Liam’s hips, keeps the boy still in his lap and grinds painstakingly slow against him. 

“Alpha...Daddy, I need-” Liam pleads incoherently, but Scott doesn’t need him to finish his sentence. He knows exactly what his beta needs. He presses a parting kiss to Liam’s neck before pulling back enough to lift his shirt off for him. The wolf in Scott wants to howl triumphantly at how easily Liam goes along with it, lifting his arms compliantly when his alpha takes off his shirt, his nipples peaking when they’re exposed to the cool air. 

It’s Liam who initiates their next kiss, leaning impossibly closer into Scott’s space and slotting their mouths together, sliding their tongues together, but before he can start grinding mindlessly against his alpha again, Scott gets to work unbuttoning his pants. He’s distracted briefly by the press of Liam’s hard cock against his palm, has to stop and rub the beta through his jeans just to feel him and hear him moan high and needy before he can go any further. After all they’ve done together, Liam shouldn’t be so easily overwhelmed by some frottage and over the clothes groping, but it’s cute that he is- and strangely hot, arousal pooling low in Scott’s gut and making his cock twitch. This is about taking care of Liam, it always is, but especially tonight, yet a small part of him just wants to _wreck_ the younger boy. Wants to see just how much more worked up he can get, what his limits are; what he looks like flushed and panting, his spent cock lying against his stomach as he shudders through one orgasm after another and cries with the pleasure of it. 

“ _Yes_ , Daddy please, need that. Please touch me, make me come, whatever you want-” Scott is torn out of his reverie by the sound of Liam’s voice, peers up from where his hand looks so big cradling the beta’s cock through his pants and realizes he’s been thinking out loud, whispering the filthy details of his fantasies into Liam’s ear. And Liam seems to be loving it, shifting restlessly in his lap, rutting against Scott’s hand while his own hands have found their way under his alpha’s shirt and feel up the expanse of his lithely muscled back. 

“Whatever I want?” Scott parrots back at him, a grin quirking up the corners of his mouth when Liam nods enthusiastically. “What a good boy. Obedient little beta for your alpha, for your _Daddy_.” 

He flips over then, manhandles Liam with ease so the boy is laying on his back on the bed. Kneeling above him, Scott strips Liam of his jeans and boxers with a bit of squirming and assistance from Liam himself, and then he strokes his hands up the insides of the boy’s spread thighs and just looks. Looks at the pretty beta all spread out for him, so pliant and trusting, at his slender cock hard and flushed red, the tip shiny with precome, and at the need so evident in his wide eyes and his parted, spit slick lips. 

“Mine.” He growls, diving forward to kiss that utterly fuckable mouth, biting sharply at Liam’s bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. Soon he’s moving his attention lower, ducking his head to capture one of Liam’s pert nipples in his mouth, suckling and biting and laving his tongue over the skin until it’s red and puffy from his attention- then he moves to the other side, giving Liam’s other nipple the same treatment. His beta arches up into it the whole time, cries of almost startled pleasure pouring from his lips while he fists his hands in Scott’s hair, cradling his head close to his chest. 

“Love your little tits, baby.” Scott mutters against Liam’s skin, sucking a mark into his pec that quickly heals and fades to nothing. “So pretty. So responsive for me.” He glances up at Liam from under his lashes and smiles at him. “You want more? Want my mouth somewhere else?”

Liam’s head jerks up and down in a nod immediately, his voice thick with lust when he says, “I want you to suck my cock, please alpha?”

_Anything for you_. Scott thinks it but doesn’t say it. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t need to say it, that the look on his face says everything. He positions himself lower between Liam’s legs, until he’s facing that hard little dick, can wrap one hand around it while he uses the other to pin Liam’s hips to the bed and watches his muscles ripple, his cock jerk at the slow stroke of Scott’s hand along the length. He can’t bring himself to tease though, not tonight- neither of them can handle Scott’s teasing tonight. Instead he dives straight in, holding Liam’s cock steady at the base while he slips the head into his mouth, flicks his tongue over the slit and begins suckling gently. 

Liam responds so beautifully to the wet heat of Scott’s mouth engulfing his cock, instinctively trying to fuck his hips forward even though he can’t with Scott holding him down. His head falls back on the bed as a groan escapes him, before he lifts himself up again so he can watch Scott bobbing his head, sucking in more and more of the beta’s cock on each try until he’s taken the whole thing, his lips stretched wide around the base and his throat fluttering around the thick head. 

“So good, Scott- Daddy, your mouth.” Liam breathes the words reverently before his praise trails off into incoherent babbling and noises of pleasure. Scott would grin if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, if he wasn’t entirely focused on the weight of Liam’s cock on his tongue, the sharp taste of his precome and on doing the best possible job of pleasuring his beta. 

It doesn’t take long for Liam to reach his climax- Scott can smell his tears, but doesn’t scent any pain on Liam, physical or emotional, so he assumes they’re just overwhelmed tears. The younger wolf begins struggling anew to thrust up into Scott’s mouth like he just can’t help himself, he cries out, “I’m gonna- gonna come, love your mouth Daddy. Love you, _Daddy_!” And then he’s coming, hips twitching weakly under Scott’s hand while the bitter taste of his come fills the older boy’s mouth. Scott swallows it all with practiced ease, soothes his hands over Liam’s body while he trembles through his orgasm and cleans Liam’s cock with gentle strokes of his tongue. 

Moving back up Liam’s body until they’re face to face when he’s done, Scott tucks his head into the crook of the boy’s neck and peppers lazy, open mouthed kisses against his throat while he murmurs, “Good boy, Liam. You did so well.” He reaches up to wipe away a few of the beta’s tears with his thumb, listening to his breathing settle and eventually feels Liam’s hand pushing its way inside his pants.

Scott finally stops showering Liam’s neck in kisses to look up at him, a concerned frown on his face even as he’s reminded of his own arousal when Liam strokes his cock. “You don’t have to.” He reassures; thinks again that this is about Liam, not him, about comforting his beta and not just about getting off. But Liam only flashes a small smile at him, the first one Scott’s seen on him all night.

“I want to.” He insists, his cheeks flushing hotly. That’s enough to make Scott groan, his head dropping back down as he nuzzles against Liam and thrusts into the grasp of his hand. It only takes a few minutes of Liam jerking him off inside his pants, a few twists of the boy’s hand over the head of his cock before he’s coming with a muffled gasp.

Just when he thinks he’s recovered, Liam pulls his hand out of Scott’s pants and licks it clean of the alpha’s come, sucks on his fingers and laps at them with little flicks of his tongue, earning him a growl and a sloppy, hungry kiss from Scott.

The kiss turns into something gentler, until eventually they’re just breathing against each other’s mouths, foreheads touching and noses occasionally bumping together. Liam seems drained, half asleep already when he mumbles, “Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Scott untangles himself from Liam, just long enough to pull the blanket at the bottom of the bed up over the boy, but he’s quick to sprawl half on top of Liam again once he’s done.

“Missed you.” Liam admits, and then after a beat of silence, “And I miss Kira.”

Something twists in Scott’s chest, sharp and unpleasant, before he reminds himself to stay positive, that if he got Liam back, he can piece the rest of his pack back together too- including Kira. _You’re their alpha. You give them hope._ He smiles reassuringly at Liam. “I miss her too. But don’t worry, she’ll come back.”


End file.
